


Point of View

by phoenixjustice



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: I don't even know what Naito went to the conbini for, Jay White's Showboating Often Covers Up Deep Self Doubts, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Naito POV, Of course Shingo is at the gym, What WOULD LIJ think of the two of them together, Wrestling Stable: Los Ingobernables de Japon, blame Jay, hints of El Desperado/Hiromu, maybe pancake mix, past!SANADA/EVIL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: WhatwouldLos Ingobernables de Japon do or react to the news of Jay and Naito together?
Relationships: Naito Tetsuya/Jay White, Sanada Seiya/Watanabe Takaaki | EVIL, Takagi Shingo/Sanada Seiya
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Point of View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altered_eagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altered_eagle/gifts).



> For Al:
> 
> All because you asked me how they'd react. xD

Point of View

By: PhoenixJustice

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Hiromu:_

"I'm surprised it took you _this_ long!" Hiromu says, tilting his head at an almost awkward angle as he looks at him, but for Hiromu that was par for the course.

"What do you mean?"

"All of that with Jay White!" He waves a hand quickly around. "For all of this time!"

"Since last year? You saw it-"

"No, no! Naito-san!" Hiromu gives him an almost scolding look. "Don't pretend! Even further back than that! Back in the older days, when he was still a Young Lion. All those times you watched him...why didn't you tell him back then? Why didn't you go to him then?"

"I..." Naito is, for once, at a genuine loss for words.

"I didn't know that I did." He finally says.

"And all he did was _ever_ look at you. I kept thinking then you'd meet in the middle, but it never happened."

Emotion clogs his throat.

"But it did now." Oh, that was his own words, not Hiromu's.

Hiromu smiles at him, a smile full of genuine happiness and joy. Well, if anyone else knew what it was like to love someone who may not be the most...wholesome as a wrestler, it was he.

"It _did!"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Shingo:_

"I don't get it." Shingo says with a grunt, eyes focused ahead of him as he does some of his reps.

"You're angry?" Naito asks, almost mildly. He wasn't working out (he generally preferred to do so at night) but he knew if he wanted to speak to Shingo, the gym would be the most likely place he would be.

"Angry?" He sounds annoyed. "Why in the hell would I be angry? I-"

He sets the weight down with a huff, glancing at Naito now as he towels himself off a bit. They sit that way, Shingo sitting on the weight bench and Naito on a small stool he had found off in the corner collecting dust.

"It's your life." Shingo says finally. "Though why you'd want to mess with such a prissy pretty boy like him..."

Naito thinks about Jay with his nightly rituals, thinks of the soft scent of him as he gets into bed with Naito finally.

And smiles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_BUSHI:_

"You must really love him." BUSHI says quietly.

"Hmm? What did you say?"

BUSHI looks up at him, from where he had been putting different ties up to him.

"You heard me." BUSHI says, though without any heat to it. "You've never let me dress you up."

"What about the time-"

"No."

"But the-"

" _No_. Photo shoots done by NJPW don't count, Tetsuya."

Naito lets out a huff, but he isn't annoyed either. He rolls his eyes but lets BUSHI continue to add to the suit he had been slowly piecing together.

"He's..." Naito starts softly.

BUSHI waits patiently though, as he always does (and really, none of them deserve BUSHI. He was the quiet backbone of LIJ), humming quietly as he starts to adjust one of Naito's cuffs.

Naito thinks about the night before; they both had difficult matches on the card for the show before the next PPV, but still Jay shows up, without fail, to Naito's apartment, eyes tired. He thinks about letting him inside immediately, quietly, and they fall to Naito's bed almost at the same time, wearily holding each other as they fall asleep.

'You must really love him.'

"I really do." He says.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_SANADA:_

"Why don't you hate me?"

SANADA looks over at him, from his position on the railing, casually leaning on it. He comes to stand next to him, ignoring the slight cold breeze that had come in.

"You look unusually serious." SANADA says in return, tone mild as it most always was.

"SANADA-"

"Your life is your own, right?" SANADA shrugs, glancing away.

Naito snorts. "Takagi said much the same thing."

"Shingo did?" SANADA says.

"Yes." He grows serious again. "Seiya-"

"You haven't called me that name in a long time." SANADA says. "No one calls me that anymore. Shingo doesn't either."

"He's too proper sometimes." Naito says. But he can't help but try and continue again. "Seiya-"

"I don't know if I get it, exactly." SANADA says, looking at him again. "But I also trust you."

That stops him. Not that it was a revelation to hear that he was trusted by him, but that, after everything...that he could _still_ trust him. After EVIL, it had been hard for all of them, but he knew it had been the hardest for SANADA in a lot of ways.

"Do you trust him?" SANADA asks.

"He isn't like EVIL-"

"That isn't what I asked." It was, but it also wasn't. He thought he understood. "Do you trust him?"

He thinks about how, when EVIL had betrayed Naito, had betrayed them _all_ in Los Ingobernables de Japon, how _strongly_ Jay had reacted to it, had immediately rejected EVIL, though he himself was the Leader of the stable that EVIL had just joined.

He thinks about how much later, when Naito and Jay had started to sleep together, when they both said it was just supposed to be physical, but how Jay would fall asleep in his bed, how they would just...lay together sometimes. How their eyes would connect, quietly, softly, reaching for each other again...

He thinks about now, watching Jay smile sleepily at him, pulling him back down into bed, listening to Jay murmur words to Naito aloud that he never once would have allowed himself to, no matter how much he had been feeling them.

"I think I always have."

::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Bonus:_

"Did you get lost?"

"Hmm? Why do you ask?"

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't take hours to go to a 7-11, Tetsuya."

"Ahhh, but Jay." He says, draping himself over Jay's back. The other man lets out a huff but doesn't try and displace him (he looks rather pleased, if anything.) "I didn't say I was _only_ going to a conbini!"

"Semantics." Jay sneers.

"Semantics." He says solemnly.

Then kisses him.

"Your beard tickles." He says.

"I love you too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
